


Happy Holidays

by blazingskies2970



Series: Shameless Rewrite: Partner, Lover, Family [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Canon-Typical Behavior, Christmas, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Mickey Milkovich, Post Mpreg, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: “Someone blared Christmas music through the announcement speakers today,” Ian said Tuesday night, tickling Aileen’s stomach. “And then an hour later someone else responded with ‘Dreidel, Dreidel.’”On Wednesday, it was, “So, apparently, some chick wrapped up all the toilets in the west girl’s bathroom with Christmas wrapping paper. They think it was Diana O’Delaney.”Then, Ian comes home early on Friday (the day Aileen turns 1 month), reporting that someone put weed in the vents so the school let them all out. “I think Principal Monroe wanted to fucking murder us all,” Ian declares, then plucks Aileen from Mickey’s arms and holds her above his head. “Yes he did!” he coos. “Yes he did!”
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Shameless Rewrite: Partner, Lover, Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and Christmas-y! Enjoy!
> 
> We need more fluffy Shameless Christmas stuff, like the sing-along from season 1 but with the new cast. :(

Mickey’s never liked Christmas. It was always just another reminder of how fucked up his family was. When he was a kid, his dad used to go through the single present his mom used to be able to buy the four of them, take what he wanted, and pawned the rest. Mickey remembers watching his dad take the calculator he got when he was 8 because he loved numbers, and he decided that he would never, ever like Christmas again. 

His mother stopped buying them presents when he was 12, giving up after putting up a fight with Terry for so many years. Then they stopped celebrating all together. His mother no longer dragged out the fake Christmas tree from the basement, and they no longer watched whatever Christmas movie was playing on the TV. His house remained as bleak and empty just as it did every other time of the year. 

During school, his teachers would make him write out Christmas cards and draw trees and snowmen, and Mickey hated every minute of it because it reminded him of what he couldn’t have. 

But the Gallaghers celebrate Christmas. Holy fuck, do they celebrate Christmas. In the 2 weeks before, Fiona drags down a giant box from the attic and recruits the whole family to decorate the house. They get out a plastic tree, which Lip and Mandy (she’s over at the Gallaghers house more often than she is at the Milkovich house) set up, fake garlands that Debbie strings through the staircase railings, a Christmas wreath that Carl hangs up on their front door, and she sets up lights outside with Jimmy and Ian’s help. 

Mickey grabs the box of stockings and starts to hang them up by the fireplace, Aileen strapped to his chest with the baby carrier. Her eyes are open all the time now, and she’s staring around at everyone. She’s not smiling yet, but she can certainly tell when others smile back at her, because she waves her arms around and grunts. 

“Yo, why the fuck does this say ‘Rebecca?’” Mickey reads out on a red plaid stocking, holding it up for Lip.

“Uh, ‘cause that’s one of the only ones they had. That’s Debbie’s,” he answers. 

“Do I get a stocking?” Mandy asks, putting the star on the top of the tree. 

“You can share mine,” Lip replies, and Mandy hums and leans over, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Ah, Christ,” Mickey groans, covering up Aileen’s eyes. “Again?”

Mandy rolls her eyes at him. “Like I don’t have to suffer through countless hours of you and Ian being all over each other.”

Speak of the devil, Ian comes in then, laughing at something Fiona says. Mickey angles his body so that Aileen can see Ian and bounces her gently. “Who is that? Is that Papa?”

Aileen grunts, waving her arms at Ian, who’s face breaks into a grin. He tickles her cheeks when he comes over, cooing, “How ya doing, princess?”

“Wanna take her? I’m almost done with the stocking,” Mickey says. Lip and Mandy are having a full-on tongue battle now.

“Sure,” Ian says and slips her out of the carrier, holding her on his hip and bouncing her. Mickey hangs up the Rebecca stocking, then grabs one that has a polar bear on it and a suspicious stain. 

Ian’s singing Jingle Bells in his tone-deaf voice, and Fiona moves into the kitchen, asking if anyone wants hot chocolate. 

“That’s my stocking!” Carl says proudly, pointing at the stained one Mickey just hung up.

“Congratulations,” Mickey says dryly, grabbing a white one next.

“And that’s Lip’s! Man, I love Christmas!” he adds, sinking down into the couch with a sigh. Mickey eyes him. 

“You on drugs or something?”

Carl shakes his head. “I just love Christmas!” 

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that already.”

“Carl, go help Fiona with the hot chocolate,” Ian instructs, still smiling, and Carl bounds away. Lip and Mandy stumble upstairs, their lips still attached to each other. 

“You excited for Christmas, Mick?” Ian asks then. Mickey finishes hanging up the last stocking, one with the world’s ugliest angel on it, and turns to Ian, shrugging. 

“Never had great Christmases in the past,” he says. 

“Well,” Ian replies, pressing a big kiss to the side of Aileen’s head. “You’re going to have the best Christmas this year, I’ll make sure of it. Want to get some hot chocolate?”

Snowball fights, Mickey learns, are serious shit at the Gallagher house. Fiona divides them up into two teams- her, Ian, Carl, and Lip on one, and Mickey, Mandy, Jimmy, and Debbie on the other (Mickey can see the theme she’s going with here- lover against lover), then gives each team half an hour to build their “base.” Debbie takes that shit real seriously, giving the rest of her teammates tasks to do. For Mickey’s it's to gather snow in a bucket and pass it off to Jimmy, who’s constructing walls, and Mandy’s stuck digging trenches. 

The actual snowball fight is a fucking war zone. Mickey gets hit in the face twice, and it ends in an all-out brawl, when Mandy dumps ice down Lip’s back, Ian tackles Mickey, and Carl shoves Debbie’s face in a snow drift. 

They troop inside after, noses red, fingers frozen, but laughing and playfully shoving at each other. Another round of hot chocolate comes up, then they all settle down for _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,_ Lip and Mandy making out throughout the whole movie, Aileen settled on Ian’s lap while Mickey rests his head on Ian’s shoulder. Everyone’s warm and cuddly, and Mickey can’t believe he’s missed out on this his whole life. 

The Kash N’ Grab gets decked out for Christmas as well, even though Linda doesn’t celebrate, but she’s trying to go for an “American” store front, and even puts out a Hannakuah display. Mickey had gone back to working there 2 weeks after he’d had Aileen. He only works once a week, however, from 10–4 on Saturdays, while Ian stays home with Aileen. It gives him something to do and makes it so that it’s not Ian who’s working 24/7, plus keeping on track with his schoolwork. 

Mickey wakes up early one Saturday morning, with morning wood, as usual, but this time, it’s early enough that he can actually do something about it. Or rather, make Ian do something about it. He rolls over in Ian’s arms and slides a hand down between their bodies, gripping Ian’s dick over his boxers, which is just as hard as his. Ian’s still in that teenager phase where he gets aroused at every little thing, and Mickey would love it, if he literally just hadn’t given birth 3 weeks prior. 

Ian’s dick twitches as he slides a hand beneath Ian’s underwear, rubbing against his skin. Mickey hums softly at the weight of Ian in his hand and presses himself up against his boyfriend so that his own erection is pressed against Ian’s thigh.

Ian starts to wake up then, mumbling to himself and blinking awake as he takes in the reality that Mickey’s hand is stuffed down his pants.

“Hmm, morning,” he hums out, a goofy smile stretching across his face. “To what do I owe this _pleasure_?”

“I don’t have to get up for another 20 minutes,” Mickey responded, leaning up so that their lips brush together. “Was thinking we could have some fun.”

“What kinda fun were you thinking of?”

“Whatever you want, Gallagher,” Mickey says, and their lips _finally_ slide together. Ian’s breath tastes terrible, however, so Mickey pulls back and makes a face. Ian pouts, and he says, “I’ll kiss you after you brush your teeth.”

Ian rolls his eyes, but slips a hand beneath Mickey’s clothes, and Mickey can’t help but gasp as Ian’s huge hand encloses his dick. They jerk each other off, heat spreading from Mickey’s head to his toes. He adds a twist and squeezes the head, because he knows Ian likes it, and Ian groans and then his thumb is rubbing across Mickey’s slit. 

“S-shit,” Mickey hisses out, biting down on his lower lip to try and stifle his noises as pleasure erupts in his groin. 

Ian pants heavily in his ear. “You like that?” he whispers, and Mickey squeezes hard around his dick because he’s being an asshole right now. Ian makes a noise and squirms, but doesn’t move away. 

“Shh,” Mickey says, smirking. “You’ll wake the baby.”

Ian stills, his eyes growing wide. “Fuck, Mick, the baby!”

Mickey huffs because this is going to be his first orgasm in a _month,_ and he’s not letting it get ruined because Ian suddenly wants to back out. “She’s asleep,” he says firmly. “And she won’t remember this anyway.” And then he tugs on Ian’s balls and finally Ian’s attention is drawn back to him. 

Ian jerks him off quicker now, using his pre-cum from the tip as lube, releasing soft, slick sounds into the air. Mickey breathes in sharply and does the same, paying attention to the base of Ian’s length, fingers playing with his balls every so often. 

“Fuck,” Ian pants out quietly, his hips jerking, and Mickey’s toes curl as Ian works his hand furiously around Mickey, and it doesn’t take long for the two of them to cum together, spilling messily into each other’s hands. 

“Ah, Christ,” Ian breathes as he leans back, his hand still wrapped around Mickey’s dick. 

“Jesus,” Mickey says back. “That felt good. Have had to keep it in my pants for the past month.”

Ian chuckles and rolls over, grabbing tissues from the bedside table and wiping them down. Some of their cum has landed on the sheets, and Ian half-heartedly dabs at that, but it’s such a small spot that it’ll probably dry in a few anyway, and they’re both way too lazy to change their sheets. 

Mickey rolls out of bed. He has 5 minutes before he’s supposed to be getting up, and he shuts off his alarm prematurely so that it doesn’t startle him when it goes off automatically. He pads over to Aileen’s crib, where she’s swaddled up in her yellow blanket, still asleep. Content with that for now, he goes about laying out her outfit for the day- a plain, gray shirt and pants with little polar bears on them. He and Ian wisely stocked up on winter-themed clothes when they went baby shopping. 

Ian goes to the bathroom first, leaving Mickey alone. Aileen wakes up not too long later, letting out little whimpering noises. She’s starting to develop a routine- she’ll usually have her last feed of the night at 10, then drift off to sleep until 3, when she’ll need a diaper change and a feed. She sleeps for another 4, sometimes 5, hours, and wakes up around the same time Ian and Mickey do, and will need another diaper change and a feed. Mickey’s body has thankfully adjusted to this new schedule of sleep, and he finds that he’s not usually as tired in the morning (although he kind of always lives with a bone-deep layer of exhaustion now), although there’s sometimes that Aileen will wake up twice in the middle of the night, and that will really fuck with his sleep. 

He changes her diaper on autopilot, going fast so he doesn't need to take a single breath from the time he opens up her old diaper to when he puts on her new one. He gets her into her outfit for the day, then places her on her stomach in the middle of their bed. She’s getting pretty fucking strong, and even though she can’t completely hold her head up, she still stares up at Ian and Mickey with her eyes, and Mickey understands why they’re called _baby blues_ now. Ian comes back in shortly, and Mickey slides quickly into the bathroom before Lip or Carl can. 

He pisses, brushes his teeth, splashes his face and chest with water, before making his way back into their room. He finds it amazing how he’s learned to spend as little time as possible in the bathroom because every second he’s there is a second he’s away from Aileen. 

When he shuts the door behind him, Ian gasps like he’s never seen him before. 

“Is that Dada?” he coos to Aileen, who grunts and grabs their blanket in between her curled up fist. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Mickey says, rubbing her back. “We feeling hungry yet?” She grunts and stares up at Mickey beneath her lashes, her mouth falling open and her tongue coming out. It’s her new favorite thing to do- stick her tongue out. It’s fucking adorable, but it’s usually accompanied by a trail of saliva. 

Mickey picks her up and tugs his shirt up, getting her to latch quickly. After the first few days of her nursing, things had gone downhill _fast._ His nipples got sore and his left one cracked, and it was literal torture to both breastfeed her and pump. That’s another glorious thing about breastfeeding- he needs to pump twice a day now or else he feels like he’ll fucking explode. But after about a week of pain, where Mickey seriously wondered if he was cut out for this anymore, his nipples got the memo and hardened up and Mickey thinks he could get both of them pierced 5 times and he won’t feel a thing. He has to pump at work, too, but thankfully, Linda understands, as she has a 1 month old herself (who’s honestly the most ugly piece of shit Mickey thinks he’s even had the displeasure of laying eyes on, probably because he’s not Aileen). 

The next day, Mandy drags him out to the only mall in the South Side to buy Christmas gifts. It’s cramped with made in China shit and has the world’s ugliest checkered floor, but it’s the only one they have that’s cheap and doesn’t have a lot of cops in it. Mickey takes Aileen in her stroller, making sure he’s fed, changed, and has a pacifier in her mouth before leaving. 

It’s packed with people getting their Christmas shopping done, just like them, and it makes Mickey’s skin crawl, but he follows after Mandy as she flounces along the aisles, pointing out every cute thing along the way, dropping heavy hints to Mickey about what she wants. 

“This is fun,” she says, holding up a black and white striped shirt. “We’ve never gone Christmas shopping before.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna look like you’re in prison with that, bitch,” Mickey says, grabbing the shirt from her. “I ain’t getting you that.”

Mandy just hums and turns around. “What should I get Lip?”

“Fuck if I know,” Mickey replies, leaning over to check on Aileen. She’s still asleep.

“Well, what are you getting Ian?”

“Was thinking of getting him a war book or some shit. He likes wars and he likes to read like the motherfucker he is, so.”

“I think there’s a book section in the back,” Mandy says, guestering with her hand. “You don’t have to get anything for Debbie or Carl, right?”

“Nah. Fiona’s only getting an Xbox gift for all of them. She feels bad she made them sell it when Monica took the Squirrel Fund, but she’s too poor to get individual gifts for all of them right now.”

“Maybe I’ll get Lip some nice condoms,” Mandy says, and Mickey makes a face. 

“Sure, because that’s what everyone wants as a _Christmas_ gift from their girlfriend.”

Mandy shoves playfully at him and picks up a pair of woolen socks. “Well, I haven’t exactly done this before, jackass. What are you supposed to get people for Christmas?”

“I don’t know, nice shit. Like expensive shit. Stuff that means something to them.”

“Well, I _would_ get Lip a robot, but I don’t have enough money.”

Mickey spies the baby section and wanders over. There’s tons of cute baby clothes (all expensive, though), and bright, noisy toys. Aileen doesn’t need toys- she plays with the same ones Liam does, but there is a giant, white bunny that catches Mickey’s eye. He grabs it, and rubs one ear between his fingers. 

“That’s cute,” Mandy says, sliding up next to her. “Don’t let her see it.”

Mickey glances over at Aileen. She’s still passed out. “She’s asleep. And it’s not like she’s going to remember it, anyway.”

“Can I just say,” butts in the 80-year-old grandma behind the counter. “You two make an adorable couple.”

Mickey, not wanting to get into the discussion that they’re actually brother and sister, just nods and hands her the bunny. It was 29 fucking dollars, but he supposes it’ll be worth it. It’s her first Christmas, after all. 

Mickey finds a book for Ian, a biography of some Colonel from World War II that’s nearly 500 pages long and looks so fucking boring, but he knows Ian’s going to eat it up (or eat him out, doesn’t matter). Mandy gets Lip some fancy mechanical pencils (stole them, actually, but whatever), as well as his favorite candy, and then Mickey finds himself wandering the aisles, wanting to get something for Fiona. 

She’s been so fucking helpful, and even though she stays true to her word and doesn’t change a single diaper, she still supports them and lets Mickey live under her roof. He eventually buys her a nice pair of earrings, with little (fake) rubies arranged like a rose. Aileen wakes up then, yawning widely so the pacifier falls out of her mouth. 

“Oh no!” Mandy coos, picking it up from where it landed on her blanket and holding it in front of her face. Aileen grunts and waves her hands, her eyes following the pacifier as Mandy puts it back in her mouth, making airplane noises. 

“She’s getting better at looking at things, hasn’t she?” Mickey says, grinning and adjusting the bags on his arms. They’ve also gotten Debbie and Carl some candy, and he got Iggy a new pair of gloves, because Iggy complained to him the other day about his having holes. 

Mandy grins and gently boops Aileen on the nose. 

They wrap their presents in the basement when they get back to the Gallagher house, after dropping Aileen off with Ian. Mandy’s shit at wrapping presents. 

“Well, I’ve never actually done it,” she protests when Mickey takes over for her. 

“It’s not that hard, bitch,” he snaps at her. 

He has to admit, the tree looks even nicer now that they’ve added presents underneath it. Mickey notices that Ian’s put one for him under there already, and when he turns to Ian, who’s watching Liam and Aileen play together, he winks at him. 

He sucks Ian off later that night for it. 

Ian has to go to school one more week before Christmas/New Year’s break, and Mickey is antsy for Saturday to come, because that will finally mean that he’ll get to relax. Every night that week, Ian would entertain Mickey with stories of kids from his school who were just as anxious to get off as he was. 

“Someone blared Christmas music through the announcement speakers today,” Ian said Tuesday night, tickling Aileen’s stomach. “And then an hour later someone else responded with ‘Dreidel, Dreidel.’”

On Wednesday, it was, “So, apparently, some chick wrapped up all the toilets in the west girl’s bathroom with Christmas wrapping paper. They think it was Diana O’Delaney.”

Then, Ian comes home early on Friday (the day Aileen turns 1 month), reporting that someone put weed in the vents so the school let them all out. “I think Principal Monroe wanted to fucking murder us all,” Ian declares, then plucks Aileen from Mickey’s arms and holds her above his head. “Yes he did!” he coos. “Yes he did!”

On Saturday, Kev and V come over and they have yet _another_ snowball fight, one which ends with Mickey’s team losing terribly, mainly because V proved herself to be the worst opponent for a snowball fight ever. Later, they hold a snowman building contest, and Mickey doesn’t even try on his, because he’s too busy demolishing Ian’s. Carl puts tits on his, which fall off while Kev was judging them, so first prize goes to Debbie. 

After dinner and hot chocolate, they all huddle around the TV to watch whatever Christmas movie shows up. Tonight it’s _How the Grinch Stole Christmas,_ then _Home Alone,_ the latter of which Mickey has never watched. 

Because of the addition of Kev and V, there’s now even less space, so Mickey settles in between Ian’s legs and holds Aileen on his lap, like some kind of triple-decker bus. 

“If _I_ were home alone,” Carl declares halfway through the second movie. “I would find Lip’s porn stash!” 

Fiona smacks Carl’s head. “Thanks, bud,” Lip replies, and Mandy lets out a laugh. It feels so fucking _homey_ and familial _,_ and Mickey wonders why on fucking earth this was ever taken away from him in the first place. 

On Saturday, Mickey and Ian sleep in until Aileen wakes them up, Ian’s arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist and pinning him against his chest. After changing and feeding Aileen, they shower quickly together, Mickey half-wishing they had enough time to jerk each other off. Something about the holiday season brings Mickey’s libido back, and now he’s nearly as horny as he was during his second trimester. 

Fiona’s playing Christmas music during breakfast, and she throws Mickey and Ian Santa hats as they make their way downstairs. Mandy’s there already, and Mickey’s pretty sure she slept over. 

“3 days until Christmas!” Debbie says excitedly. She’s frosting cookies, and is going to take them to a nursing home later that day with Ian, Aileen, and Carl. Mickey’s sometimes astounded at how fucking happy that kid can be, living in a shit hole like this. 

_Not_ really _that much of a shit hole,_ Mickey thinks as he glances around the Gallagher house, all done up with Christmas decorations. His father would kill him if their house had ever looked like this- something about how decorations are for fags. 

Mickey would never admit it out loud, but he would much rather be seeing gross old people than sitting behind the Kash N’ Grab counter, freezing his ass off. His shift goes by achingly slow, and he practically runs out the door by the time 4 o’clock hits. 

There’s still some cookies left when he gets back home, and Ian has Aileen on her tummy in the living room, and Mickey can’t help but smile.

“Hey!” Ian says, glancing over at him. “I got her to reach for a block.” He waves the chunky children’s block in front of Aileen’s nose, and she reaches out with her hand, her fist swinging wildly until it comes in contact with the block. She grunts, squirming on her stomach. 

It never fails to amaze Mickey at how quickly she’s grown. She used to be just a tiny newborn who would only either sleep or cry, and now she watches everyone and makes the world’s most adorable noises. 

Mickey plops down next to Ian, who gently rolls Aileen onto her back so she can see them better. From there, she waves her hands in the air and lifts her feet up near her chin. She sticks her hand in her mouth, staring up at Mickey and Ian with her huge, blue eyes. Mickey tickles her stomach, and grins as she wiggles, kicking her feet. 

“Uh!” she lets out, and Mickey nods seriously. 

“Yes, I know, right? Linda’s such a bitch.”

Ian laughs then. “What did she do this time?”

“Same shit- blamed us for Kash leaving her, as if she isn’t ugly enough to drive him away herself.”

Ian chuckles, then glances down at Aileen. “I swear to god, with the amount of cursing you’re doing around her, her first word is going to be ‘fuck.’”

“Good,” Mickey responds. “She’ll be ready to drive away any creeps.”

Sunday brings another snowfall, and Mickey and Ian takes Aileen outside, after making sure she’s bundled the fuck up, of course, and Ian holds her up, just above the snow. She stares at the white ground, kicking her legs and flailing her arms, her eyes wide as if to say, “What the fuck is this shit?”

They let her stare for a few more minutes, before Ian settles her back in the stoller. They’re going back to the mall today, to get presents for their siblings. Ian sings Christmas carols loudly and off-key as they walk, and Mickey can’t help but sing along to “Silent Night.” People give them weird looks, but he doesn’t give a fuck. The mall is even more packet than it was last week, people wanting to get some last-minute shopping in. 

Mickey gets Mandy one of the sweaters she pointed out to him last week, and Ian buys Lip some high-tech socks and a new lighter, and Fiona and Jimmy each a warm scarf. 

“Like Jimmy fucking needs that,” Mickey says when Ian’s paying. “That fucker should get us a new house for Christmas.”

Ian laughs, then grabs his back and throws an arm over Mickey’s shoulder. “

“C’mon, Cold Miser,” he says. “Let’s get you some coffee to warm that frozen heart.”

On Monday, they do absolutely nothing. It’s Christmas Eve, and everyone sleeps in until 11 (Aileen woke up at 9, but Mickey nursed her and then put her right back to sleep). The house is warm and festive once they finally do get up. Fiona decrees that everyone wear their Santa hat, and Kev and V come over and everyone watches old Christmas DVDs from when the Gallaghers were kids. 

Ian feeds Aileen a bottle (from Mickey’s new stash of breastmilk) while Mickey leans on him, and he laughs at a video of Lip holding baby Debbie, who’s covered from head to toe in Christmas bows. Then a freckled 5-year-old Ian shows up on screen, and young Fiona focuses the camera on him, and he dances away while singing “Jingle Bells.”

Mickey elbows him. “You still sound the same, man.”

Ian scoffs. “Shut up, Mick,” he replies. 

V laughs loudly at something Fiona says, and Mickey wonders why in the hell he never got to experience normal Christmas shit until now. If Terry weren’t in jail, and he had never met Ian, he would probably he chain-smoking right now, trying to forget the memories of his mother and fucking some random skank he picked up on the side of the street. 

But now he snuggles closer to Ian’s warmth and watches as Aileen finishes her bottle, her face screwing up as she pulls away and nuzzles into Ian’s chest. 

At 5, Fiona drags them all to the Christmas Eve service at the local Catholic church. Apparently, the Gallaghers are the types of people to go to church at the holidays. Mickey’s family is Catholic, too, but they would be caught dead before going into church for any other reason than to steal the fancy gold items from the front and pawn them. 

She makes them all dress nice, and Mickey steals one of Lip’s button-downs because Ian’s are all too big for him. He dresses Aileen up as nice as he can- pale pink dress and white hat, with little black boots and white leggings, although it’s kind of ruined when he puts a jacket on her and places her in a front carrier, but it’s the thought that counts, or whatever. 

Ian, on the other hand, looks fucking amazing. He’s wearing a light green button-down shirt that only makes his eyes pop more, as well as black skinny jeans that Mickey wants to tug off him later. He does his hair up with fucking _gel,_ and smirks at Mickey when he catches him watching. 

“What,” Mickey mumbles out, but then Ian pulls him in for a filthy kiss.

They make sure Aileen’s fed and changed and has a pacifier in her mouth before they leave the house. Kev and V go with them, and they look like a party as they walk towards the church. 

Mickey’s only ever been inside a church once, from what he can remember. He was baptized when he was born of course, that’s a tradition in his family, but he only remembers going to the easter service when he was 11, when his mom was still alive. That was one of the only times Terry had been relatively _nice._ He didn’t snap at Iggy or Mickey or Mandy (Colin was in juvie again), and actually smiled _._ It was at a big-breasted young woman, but still. 

The Gallaghers all sit in the back, and Mandy and Lip disappear halfway through the service, to use the “bathroom,” and Carl draws people getting stabbed on the back of the connections cards, which V snatches out of his hands quickly. But Aileen doesn’t cry once throughout the whole thing, she just falls asleep in alternatively Ian and Mickey’s arms. 

When they get back home, Fiona orders pizza and blares Christmas music remixes and they all dance in the living room until midnight. Mickey makes sure Aileen’s upstairs and asleep before he joins the party downstairs. 

Ian throws back beer and laughs, giddy, and dances with Mandy, while Mickey watches from the couch, bemused. 

Kev picks Debbie up by her armpits and swings her around, and V and Fiona do some over-the-top grinding on each other. Carl tries to steal a sip of beer from Lip, who snatches it back, scolding. 

“Dance with me, Mick!” Ian slurs, stumbling over to Mickey, his hips wiggling along to the beat. 

Mickey laughs and lets Ian pull him up by his arm. Ian twirls him awkwardly, then tugs him to his chest, his hands dropping to his waist. 

“I love this soooong,” Ian declares, tipping his head back. Mickey grabs the back of his head and slots their lips together messily, and then Ian’s hands settle on his ass. 

Someone wolf-whistles, probably Lip, as Ian shoves their pelvises together, and Mickey can feel that Ian’s half hard, and now he is, too. 

“Alright, break it up,” V shouts after a while. “You guys don’t need another baby.”

Ian laughs like that’s the funniest joke he’s ever heard, so fucking drunk, and Mickey can’t help the giddy laughter that bubbles up from his lips. Ian grabs his hand then, and leads him upstairs, to the bathroom, where he sits down on the toilet and drags Mickey after him.

Mickey straddles Ian’s hips and kisses him again, wild and wet, and buries his hands in Ian’s gelled hair, messing it up. He rocks his hips forward, grinding against Ian, who lets out a long moan. Ian’s fingers find Mickey’s jeans and he pops the button, tugging at the waistband. 

“Off,” he pants out into Mickey’s mouth, who stands up and shoves at Ian’s shoulder when he tries to follow him. 

Mickey grins. “Thought you wanted my jeans off,” he says, then pulls them down and kicks them off while Ian does the same. Then he’s back on Ian’s lap, grabbing Ian’s dick through his boxers and rubbing.

“God, so good, Mick,” Ian whispers out, returning the favor. Mickey gasps as Ian shoves his boxers down enough to take Mickey’s length out, squeezing the bases and running his fingers up to the head. 

“Ian,” he pants, rocking his hips forward in his boyfriend’s hold. Ian hums, and Mickey spits in his palm and gets his hand around Ian, jerking him off in quick strokes.

Ian groans, and then his other hand is making its way to Mickey’s ass, his fingers stroking his crack, not penetrating his rim, but just tracing up and down. 

“Christ,” Mickey moans, twisting his wrist in a way that has Ian’s hips bucking up. Ian strokes his balls, then dips the pad of his finger into Mickey’s slit, and Mickey comes with a shout over Ian’s stomach. Ian follows suit, his hand gripping Mickey’s ass and letting out a groan. 

Mickey gets them to take a quick shower next, Ian putting up a fight because he’s probably had one drink too many and stumbles over his feet. By the time they make their way back into their room, it’s 12:30. Aileen’s still asleep, and they collapse into their bed. 

“Merry Christmas,” Mickey whispers as they’re falling off to sleep, and Ian grins lazily. 

The next morning, Mickey wakes up to the smell of pancakes and coffee and Ian jumping out of bed to run to the bathroom. Mickey laughs at him, then takes Aileen out of her crib and places her in the middle of their bed. 

“Merry Christmas,” he says to her, grinning, and she coughs back. He changes her diaper, then sets her back down in her crib and visits Ian in the bathroom, who’s slumped over the toilet.

“You sure _you’re_ not pregnant?” Mickey teases, reaching for his toothbrush. 

“Shut up,” Ian manages weakly. 

Mickey fetches him a glass from downstairs, where Fiona, Jimmy, Kev and V (who slept over last night) are making pancakes, fills it with water, and hands it to Ian. He drinks the whole thing, but remains slumped over the toilet while Mickey checks up on Aileen. He nurses her quickly, then makes his way downstairs, where Ian and Lip are sitting at the table. 

“Merry Christmas!” Fiona says to him again, and he repeats it back to her, plopping down next to Ian. 

“Feeling better?” he asks, adjusting Aileen in his arm. 

“A little bit,” Ian replies, taking a bite of pancakes. “Thanks for the water, that helped. And Merry Christmas!” He tickles Aileen under her chin, making her gurgle, and then Carl, Debbie, and Liam come downstairs.

Mandy joins them at 10 for presents. Fiona and V pass them out, and, although they don’t add up to the huge piles Mickey’s seen in movies, they’re certainly bigger than Mickey has ever seen in real life. 

“Ready, set, go!” Fiona says, and everyone starts ripping the wrapping paper off their presents. It’s the most fun Mickey thinks he’s ever had (maybe besides playing with Aileen or getting fucked by Ian), and when he catches Mandy’s eye, he sees that she has the same grin. 

He gets a black baby hat from Mandy with cat ears on it, and fuzzy socks from Lip. Fiona gets him and Ian a card with coupons in it, and Jimmy gets him a case of ammo for his Ruger, which he lets out a laugh at, but he really needs. 

Ian gets him a simple gold chain, but fuck does Mickey love it. He wears it right then and there, and then hands Ian the present from him. When Ian unwraps the book, he grins and leans over, pressing their lips together. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ian says again when they pull back. 

“Merry Christmas,” Mickey replies, then digs into his stash of Snickers that Ian also got him. 

They unwrap Aileen's present for her, and even though she probably doesn't grasp the concept of Christmas gifts, she still burbles and waves her hands in the air when Ian makes the stuffed bunny dance for her. She wraps her arms around its neck, and manages to get it in quite a good choke hold. 

Fiona loves her present from Mickey, and hugs him, and Mickey doesn’t feel like he’s suffocating this time. Kev and V give everyone ugly Christmas sweaters, and Fiona makes them all wear them, then pose for a picture. 

After presents, the adults start on the Christmas dinner. Much to Kev’s disappointment, they don’t eat bald eagle, Fiona threw that away a week after Thanksgiving to make more room in the freezer, but Jimmy gets a ham and V starts roasting pineapple. 

They gather in the kitchen and eat a late lunch, and the only damper is when Debbie says, “I wish Daddy were here.”

After lunch, Ian, Mickey and Mandy bundle up and head to the Milkovich house, where Iggy and Colin are waiting for them. They coo over Aileen for a little while, then Mickey gives Iggy and Colin their presents. 

“Shit, I didn’t realize we were doing actual Christmas presents,” Iggy says, holding the gloves Mickey bought him. 

He shrugs. “Just wanted to do something nice, I guess,” he replies. 

“Shit, little bro,” Colin says, laughing and holding up the nice whiskey Mickey got him. “Looks like being a mama’s made you soft, huh?”

He gets a punch on the arm for that. 

“Fuck you, I ain’t a _mother_ ,” Mickey says, but Colin just laughs and puts him into a headlock. Although it doesn't have the same warmth as the Gallagher house, Colin, Iggy, and Mandy have tried to make the Milkovich house as festive as it can be, with red and green streamers around the living room and a wreath hanging in the kitchen. 

Ian and Mickey stick around for a while, then Iggy says that he’s going over to his girlfriend’s house, since when does he have a girlfriend?, and Colin says he needs to go on a run, and Mickey, Ian, and Mandy leave. They’re all going ice skating with Lip, anyway. 

They get back to the Gallagher house at 4, and Mickey and Ian leave Aileen with V and Fiona, who says she’ll watch her _just this once_ because it’s Christmas, after all. It’s a 30 minute L ride to the ice skating rink in the heart of the city, but it’s fucking worth it. It’s decked out to the nines for Christmas, with a huge ass tree just outside of the rink, decorated head to toe in lights and ornaments. 

Mickey can’t skate for the life of him, but he’s content with holding Ian’s hands as his boyfriend pulls him across the rink. Mandy can’t skate either, but she’s using one of the things that the little kids push, and Mickey hasn’t stooped that low yet. Afterwards, they get hot dogs from a cart and walk around the city for a bit, admiring all the lights.

“Can’t believe we’ve never celebrated until now,” Mandy says to Mickey. 

“Never had a reason to,” Mickey responded. 

“What’ca two whispering about?” Ian butts in, throwing an arm around Mickey’s shoulder and taking a bit of his hot dog with the other.

“Hmm, how stupid you look with that hat,” Mickey replies, reaching up to tug it over his eyes. 

“No, I don’t,” Ian shoots back. “I look hot. Don’t I look hot, Mandy?”

“The hottest,” she replies. 

“You better not be trying to steal my girlfriend,” Lip says, grabbing Mandy by the waist and tugging her close to him. 

“Nah, no thanks,” Ian says and fixes his hat. “Got my own.” He grins down at Mickey, and Mickey tilts his head up and connects their lips together. Ian was right. This is the best fucking Christmas he’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate!
> 
> Also, um hello?  
> https://tvline.com/2020/12/02/shameless-spoilers-season-11-ian-mickey-marriage/amp/?__twitter_impression=true  
> (sorry idk how to imbed links in notes) Are we getting actual Gallavich kids?


End file.
